


Apologizing Will do you No Good

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Pete apologizes.





	Apologizing Will do you No Good

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't finished and never will be. i was just projecting myself onto Pete. i got shit to work through, y'know? (hope unfinished stuff is allowed here, lol)

“I’m sorry.”

Billy looked up at Pete quizzically. The albino stared hard at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. 

“Sorry for what?” Billy asked. Pete swallowed hard.

“For everything.” He clenched his fist tight. “I fucked up everything.”

They’d had the conversation a few months back. Billy remembered the events that led up to him living with White, and accosted him about it before he could be knocked out. Pete had never truly apologized during or after the conversation. Billy came to terms with the fact that he would never hear Pete say “I’m sorry” and mean it. 

“Yeah… you did.” He responded quietly. He looked away and heard Pete let out a heavy, jagged sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, hoping to make everything better in just two words. 

Billy sighed in response. “I know. I know you are. Just… forget about it. It’s over.”

Pete breathed in shallow. “It’s not, though,” he huffed. “Because of me… you’re… stuck here.” He braved a look at the former quizboy, who was listening intently. 

“Are you alright, White?” he asked, mild concern on his face. “You’re acting weird.”

That sent Pete over the edge. He didn’t deserve someone so kind, and caring. He fucked up this man’s life and he still has the gall to look at him with concern? He sat up straight.

“I think about it every day. There isn’t a day where I don’t think about it.” he admitted. “I didn’t mean to screw everything up..” He rambled, talking more to himself than to Billy.  
“I feel like this all the time and I.. I hate it. It haunts me, it haunts me..” He was shaking, his fists tightening and relaxing. 

Billy had never seen Pete get like this. Not in all their years of living together. He reached out a hand, before pulling away slowly. He was frightened, seeing the normally calm and collected, ever popular Pete White breaking down in front of him. 

He was crying now, the guilt crashing down on him like so many tidal waves. He was heaving with sobs, his breathing fast and shallow. 

“I ruined everything for you,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry.” His emotions were spilling out of him with no control.  
“And I know apologizing won’t make anything better..” he admitted to himself. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to have you as a friend. I fucked up everything, you don’t deserve to be here-”


End file.
